Lunch Brawling, then a Brother? (Episode)
"Umm, writer me, can I transform into an alien twice this episode because I did not transforming at all last time." I said. (Cartoon) "Yeah, sure, cartoon me." I said. (Me) "Cool, Cool." I said. (Cartoon) "Dude, I just realized, I've been drawing you, cartoon me, for the past coversation we had and didn't even realize it." I said. (Me) "Wow, I thought I was smarter than that." I said. (Cartoon) "I can erase you and make this Pollux 10 if you want." I said sternly. (Me) "Fine, what are you still doing drawing me." I said. (Cartoon) "Maybe......" I said. (Me) Intro "So, I wonder what ever happened to those new students, they were only there for a day." Pollux said. "I wonder." i said, trying to sound like I actually was wondering. "MAYBE THEY WERE ALIENS!" Pollux screamed and acted out what he thought an alien would look like and jumped up on the lunch table. My throat went dry. Then Pollux started laughing at what he said and I did a fake laugh. I picked up my water bottle and out of nowhere, Pollux came down and flung the water bottle out of my hand. "DUDE, WHAT THE H*LL!" I said. "Look........" He said pointing to a giant beast. "Can I ever get a day off?" I asked myself. I dived under the table and so did Pollux. "WHAT THE H*LL IS THAT THING?" Pollux asked. "IT'S AN ALIEN!" I said. Pollux was about to question me when the alien flipped the table we were hiding under over. Many kids were hidding in the kitchen and others stood in the hallway. The was so much screaming I could barely react. There was a giant hand. It came down and smashed right next to me. I just dived out of the way. "FIGY, COME HERE!" Pollux yelled and he was already at the hallway, motioning towards the open door. I slowly got up with the beast staring at me and slowly walked away, while watching it. It raised it's hand and I jumped. He missed me by a zeptosecond. Next time, I doubt I would be that lucky. I got up and started running towards Pollux. The first second I was running towards safety, the second a giant beastly hand was blocking the doorway. I heard a bunch og kids get thrown back and people were still screaming. I skidded and turned to got back in the other direction. Another alien hand came and blocked my way. I ran out the opening at the top and skidded towards the opposite hallway. I ran as a bunch of lunch tables flipped and crashed near me. I almost made it, but with my luck, I tripped over a fork that got lodged into the ground. "Oh, crap." I said. I tried getting up, but I think I twisted my ankle. I slowly pulled myself along and grabbed the wall opening in the door way. I was slowly pulling myself up until something grabbed my legs. It was pulling me back and it's strength was so great, it felt like my arms would rip off. My hands started getting sweaty. I heard Pollux screaming my name. A bunch of diffrent people were. I could feel my hand slowly slipping off. So this is how it ends. Killed by an alien. I slowly felt something growing. A orb of green light started growing. I surrounded my body and pushed the alien off, but only for a moment. Right, after that it grabbed me again and pulled right off. Its hand closing around my body. I could barely breathe. I saw over the aliens shoulder and saw Pollux had passed out. The alien swung me around and its grip got hard. My ribs felt like they were going to break. I felt tears escaping my eyes. I remembered my watch and I couldn't reach it because my hands were down on my sides. But then I also remembered something else. I couldn't breathe now and I slowly reached in my pocket and pulled out the sword figurine. I gripped it by the small handle and it grew, stabbing the monster in the hand. I growled and dropped me. I felt the air coming back into my lungs. I looked up and grabbed the sword from the ground. It was covered in blood. The alien was flailing its arms back and forth. I raised my sword and jumped onto the air as it came by. I took the sword and plunged it into his arm. It screamed in pain again. It started flailing more and more. I could barely see because it was blurry. Finally, I got close to its chest and plunged the sword into the heart area. Its eyes widened and flung me off into the wall. Before I fainted, I saw the monster fall and crash through the wall. I woke up and my head felt like it had multiple daggers sitting in it, just unleashing blood. "Wha-What happened." I asked, not even caring if any was there. "No one knows." said a voice. It was Pollux. I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital and there a cast around my arm, luckily the one without the watch. "Figy?" Pollux asked. "Yes?" I answered. "How did you know that thing was an alien. "Well, you know the watch I got for my birthday?" I said. "Yep." He answered. "It allows me to turn into aliens and on my birthday I was captured by a giant half monkey-half spider who made me fight a giant dinosaur and then I turned into a turbine based alien and when we went to the beach, I left because these freaks were eyeing me up, and I got chased by them, and then the news kids at school, were them, and they turned out to be half aliens, and Clio beat Romulus, then Clio gave me a sword that can turn into a figurine and back into the sword, and today, I slayed that alien beast today." I said. Pollux was obviously still processing the information, then laughed. "You're kidding, right?" He said and I nodded no. I pulled out the figure and grabbed the handle, then it turned into the sword. "DUDE, PUT THAT AWAY." Pollux said as a nurse walked by and ran away screaming. I grabbed the sword then hit the button and it returned to its former figurine shape. "Okay, that's pretty bad*ss, but you can't prove that the new kids were aliens." Pollux said. I grabbed random pictures out of my pocket. "SEE, PROOF!" I said and shoved the pictures in his face. "How did you get these?" Pollux asked. "Oh, I'm their facebook frie- I mean I took the pictures on that day." I said. "Now, for the finale, alien transformation time!" I said and slapped down my watch. I turned into something the size of a garden nome with a tail. He was dark gray and and had a yellow, blue, and green lightning shaped pattern that makes a V on his chest with blue and green. There is also a lightning shaped pattern going down his arms and legs. He has a regular gray cloud that covers his wrists, ankles and is also has a little cloud cover like what wrestlers' wear. His face has two bright green, circular eyes and a small mouth, that looks like half a smile. He also has a small cloud compainion that changes color and what kind of storm it is depending on its mood, that can help with battling. "Woah!" Pollux said. "Never had this one before." I said. A doctor walked by with the same nurse from earlier and they both ran off screaming together. I detransformed and my mom walked in. She hugged me. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, ma." I said. The next day. Pollux and I were walking down the school hallway. We still weren't allowed to go into the lunch room that day. We went to our last class, Math. I was already ahead and so was Pollux so we just talked the whole period about my alien watch and super figure sword. When we were going to get on the bus, this kid name Dante Lopez came up to us. "Hey, I'm Dante Lopez, and I would like to get to know you better." He said and smiled. A little straight forward.... "Why, exactly, not to be rude or anything, but.." I said, but Dante cut me off. "But what, Brother?" He asked. My face froze. Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort